A roller blind for a panorama screen is known for example from DE 102 45 246 A1. Panorama screen is the name given to front and windscreens as well as roof screens or glass roofs continuously more preferably unitarily joined with these. Such panorama screens impart a better field of vision and greater incidence of light.
Roller blinds for the at least partial covering of such panorama screens are correspondingly long. If such a roller blind is flexible, it can sag into the passenger compartment when fully pulled out for shading a parked vehicle.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,227,601 B1 proposes a lamellar cover for a conventional windscreen, whose stiff segments are guided in lateral guide rails. From DE 20 2006 011 455 U1 two separate roller blinds are known with severely crowned conventional windscreens in order to avoid excessive chording relative to the screen. DE 101 40 412 C1 and DE 10 2005 032 043 A1 show roller blinds for a conventional windscreen which is reinforced with bands running in pull-out direction.
DE 103 60 629 A1 proposes continuous stiff segments for panorama screens which are coupled with each other via compensating joints. Because of their inherent stability no substantial sagging occurs here. Own German patent applications DE 10 2008 01 7197.2 and DE 10 2008 01 7198.0 not pre-published propose to support a roller blind on the front edge of a headlining of a vehicle with conventional windscreen or on a separate inner screen below a panorama screen which serves as sun screen.
At least one object of the present invention is to improve a generic motor vehicle with a pull-out roller blind for covering a panorama screen. In addition, other objects, desirable features, and characteristics will become apparent from the subsequent summary and detailed description, and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and this background.